Le chasseur et l'oiseau
by corbeauprophet
Summary: Ça commence toujours par "Il était une fois". Toutes les histoires commencent comme ça. Alors, bon, du coup, "il était une fois, un chasseur et un étrange oiseau..." UA conte de fée, Destiel et rated T par sécurité.


Attention: UA façon conte de fée. Destiel.

disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient de Supernatural, hélas! Même si les contes sont dans le domaine publique et appartiennent à tout le monde. (et je ne touche pas d'argent pour ça. Trois fois hélas!)

* * *

Le chasseur et l'oiseau.

Il était une fois, dans une région jadis fort prospère mais qui était brusquement tombé dans une terrible pauvreté, un chasseur d'une très grande beauté. C'était le meilleur chasseur de tous les royaumes du continent et toutes les femmes étaient à ses pieds mais aucune ne savait le garder longtemps auprès d'elle. Son jeune frère, inquiet pour lui, espérait le voir un jour trouver l'amour et se désespérait de le voir toujours changer de bras sans jamais se fixer.

Un jour les deux frères se mirent en chasse d'un terrible loup garou qui dévorait sans vergogne tout les moutons d'un village et le berger qui les gardait, mais ils furent séparés. Sam le cadet s'égara vers le nord tandis que Dean, l'aîné se perdit en direction du sud.

C'était une foret sombre et malveillante où les plus vilaines créatures se plaisaient à perdre les voyageurs qui avaient le malheur de s'égarer en ces lieux. Plus inquiétant : leur nombre s'était étrangement accru depuis quelques temps. Quand Dean fini par trouver et occire la bête, il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de retrouver son chemin. Il se mit pourtant à marcher car il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Régulièrement il appelait son frère de toutes ses forces en espérant que celui-ci l'entende, mais jamais il n'obtenait de réponse.

Il commençait à désespérer lorsqu'un éclair noir attira son attention. C'était un gigantesque corbeau noir qui le fixait en silence. Aussitôt, le chasseur s'adressa à l'oiseau en ces termes : « Dis-donc, espèce d'emplumé ! Au lieu de me regarder m'enfoncer dans ce merdier, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ? »

Le magnifique volatile, perplexe, inclina la tête sur le coté et semblait en pleine réflexion. Craignant d'être incompris, l'homme ajouta : « Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me biaiser, parce que je suis un putain de chasseur et que si tu m'indiques le mauvais chemin tu auras ma flèche dans le croupion ! »

Le corbeau ne dit rien et s'envola pour se reposer sur une branche un peu plus loin. Comme le chasseur hésita, l'oiseau poussa un croassement doux et rauque avant de sauter sur une nouvelle branche. Ils progressèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'orée du bois où son frère l'attendait avec inquiétude. Lorsqu'il se retourna, l'étrange oiseau avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Les deux frères rentrèrent heureux de s'être retrouvé.

Les jours passèrent et l'incident fut rapidement oublié. Le chasseur continua à courir après les monstres et les filles sans que cela n'apaise son esprit et les saisons s'écoulèrent jusqu'au printemps suivant.

L'hiver avait été particulièrement rude et neigeux cette année là, et le froid était encore mordant, mais toute la neige et la glace accumulée avait commencé à fondre. Cette fois encore, Dean était en chasse, mais pas de monstres. Il cherchait de quoi nourrir sa famille et le village, le long hiver ayant épuisé les réserves. Pour cela, il avait du emprunter un sentier étroit vers les montagnes dans l'espoir de trouver des bouquetins. Le chemin escarpé et entouré par des crevasses était encore dissimulé par la glace et chaque pas devait être effectué avec prudence.

Alors qu'il était sur les traces d'un chamois qui se dirigeait vers l'est, plus en avant dans les montagnes, il du s'écarter du sentier. Il sentait le sol craquer dangereusement sous ses pas mais il avait besoin de ce gibier. Le sort de beaucoup de gens dépendait de lui.

Soudain son pied s'enfonça dans le sol qui s'effondra son poids. Il se jeta sur le coté et chercha une prise à laquelle s'agripper. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le sol gelé. Il poussa un juron avant d'être entraîné au fond de la crevasse.

La chute fut moins rude que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais il était tout de même blessé au poignet et il lui était impossible d'escalader la paroi bien trop lisse. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne faisait que retomber au fond du gouffre. Il cria, priant pour que quelqu'un l'entende, en vain.

Engourdi par le froid, il allait s'abandonner au sommeil quand une ombre se profila au dessus de lui. Il leva la tête, espérant voir son frère ou le vieux Bobby. Au lieu de ça, il vit la grande silhouette d'un oiseau noir se découper contre le soleil d'hiver. Celle-ci disparu rapidement puis l'énorme masse sombre s'engouffra dans la faille, plongeant vers le chasseur. Alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à se défendre, deux formidables serres l'agrippèrent fermement aux épaules, si fort qu'elles y laissèrent deux grandes marques comme deux empruntes. Puis en quelques battements de ses ailes démesurées, le gouffre fut remonté et Dean fut rapidement mais délicatement posé sur le sol.

Quand il se tourna vers son sauveur, il reconnu le corbeau géant qui l'avait déjà aidé. Il écartait de nouveau ses grandes ailes pour prendre son envol quand le chasseur le retint d'un geste. « Merci. » lui dit-il simplement. L'oiseau le regarda un instant et quand les deux regards se croisèrent, Dean eu le souffle coupé par ce qu'il y vit. Tout au fond des deux billes noir, brillait une infime lueur du bleu le plus pur que le chasseur n'ai jamais vu. Puis la créature hocha la tête et disparu dans un battement d'ailes.

Le chasseur rentra au village, les mains vides et l'esprit plein de questions sans réponses.

Le temps s'écoula encore, de l'eau passa sous les ponts, des femmes enfantèrent et des hommes moururent mais cette fois, Dean n'oublia pas le corbeau. Il ne chassa plus les filles, ni même les monstres, cherchant à retrouver l'oiseau et à découvrir ce qu'il était vraiment. Toute une année, il explora les forêts, parcouru les montagnes, sillonna les chemins de tout le royaume. En vain.

Son frère, qui voyait la peine sur le visage de son aîné, le remplaçait à la chasse quand il le pouvait, le soutenait de toutes ses forces, et espérait qu'un jour Dean retrouve ce mystérieux oiseau qu'il craignait n'être qu'une chimère.

Mais alors que, revenant bredouille d'une autre de ses longues expéditions le chasseur allait renoncer, il entendit soudain un terrible hurlement qui lui glaça les sangs. Se précipitant vers la source de ces cris, il déboucha dans une vaste clairière au centre duquel se jouait un horrible spectacle. Deux molosses des ombres, de redoutables bêtes sanguinaires, s'acharnaient sur une proie que le chasseur n'arrivait pas à distinguer au milieu des crocs et des griffes. Une chose était sûre cependant, c'est qu'elle se défendait vaillamment. Pour preuve, un troisième molosse avait été lacéré et gisait sans vie à quelques mètres de la mêlée.

Le chasseur arma très rapidement son arc et, s'étant silencieusement rapproché des monstres, décocha une flèche meurtrière qui se ficha profondément dans l'épaule de l'un d'eux. La bête se retourna, furieuse et se jeta sur l'homme qui abandonna son arc pour dégainer un long couteau. La violence du choc envoya les deux combattants rouler dans l'herbe dans un mélange de poils et de tissus, chacun lardant l'autre de ses crocs ou de sa lame.

Après une lutte acharnée, le chasseur eut finalement raison de son adversaire et son couteau transperça l'épaisse fourrure de sa gorge. Mais le repos ne fut que de courte durée. Car quand il se retourna pour en finir avec le dernier, il découvrit que celui-ci tenait le grand oiseau noir immobile dans sa gueule. Autour de lui, le sol était jonché de plumes noir et de sang. Alors le chasseur se jeta avec fureur sur la bête, la faisant lâcher sa proie et lui ouvrit le ventre d'un large mouvement de bras vengeur. La créature, déjà amplement affaibli par les profondes entailles laissées précédemment par le corbeau, mourut immédiatement dans un dernier cri affreux.

Le chasseur prit ensuite doucement l'oiseau dans ses bras et l'emporta avec lui. Il pouvait le sentir respirer faiblement et de façon irrégulière, et son cœur se serra à l'idée que la créature qui l'avait sauvé par deux fois sans rien lui demander en retour pourrait mourir sans qu'il puisse lui rendre la pareil. Se fut ainsi qu'il rentra au village. A peine fut il arrivé que Sam courrait à ses cotés sans lui demander d'explications et ils se précipitèrent tous les deux chez la seule personne capable de les aider : le vieux Bobby. C'était un érudit avec un grand savoir, mais aussi une grande pratique de la vie et capable de soigner de nombreuses blessures. C'est donc à lui que fut confiée la créature blessée. Posant délicatement l'oiseau sur une table, il chassa les deux frères de la pièce et se mit au travail.

L'attente dura toute la nuit pendant laquelle Dean relata les évènements à son frère. Au petit matin, le soigneur fit rentrer les deux jeunes gens. Une grande masse sombre couverte de bandage reposait sur la couche du vieil homme. Celui-ci, la mine sombre déclara qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu mais qu'il y avait peu d'espoir pour l'oiseau qui se mourrait lentement.

Dean s'assit aux cotés de la créature et passa gentiment ses doigts dans le doux plumage d'ébène. Il se sentait inutile, traître même d'être incapable de protéger cette créature à laquelle il avait fini par s'attacher. Il se pencha sur l'oiseau et pleura silencieusement, tournant le dos aux deux autres hommes qui ne pouvaient appréhender sa douleur.

Dean ne pleurait que très peu. Sa souffrance, il l'enfermait au fond de lui-même et la recouvrait de choses frivoles pour l'atténuer. Alors il ne laissa couler qu'une larme. Une unique larme qui roula le long de sa joue pour s'écraser sur le ramage nocturne. Il se redressa enfin et se détourna de la couchette et de son chagrin, le visage fermé.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte incapable de rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce funèbre quand les cris conjugués de son frère et de son ami le firent se retourner.

Là, sur le lit, se tenait non plus un oiseau noir, mais un homme d'une grande beauté. Sa peau claire, pareil au jeune bouton de rose à l'aube des matins de printemps, était embellie par ses cheveux d'un noir profond. Son corps mince aux muscles délicatement ciselés était couvert d'une tunique de sarcelle longue ornée d'un fin galon d'or torsadé.

Subjugué par un tel éclat, le chasseur s'approcha de l'homme, contemplant les traits fins et les lèvres pleines parcourues par les légers fendillements de gerçure qui captivaient son regard. N'y tenant plus, il passa un doigt hésitant le long de la mâchoire assombrie par une infime naissance de barbe. Quand sa main arriva au niveau de la gorge exposée, il la sentie palpiter doucement contre sa peau. Incrédule, il laissa sa main le convaincre que la vie coulait dans ce corps endormi quand il sentit la pomme d'Adam bondir soudain sous la pression de ses doigts.

Ramenant son attention sur le visage du blessé, il rencontra à nouveau ce regard perçant. Mais au lieu de deux sphères noir, ses yeux plongèrent directement dans deux océans de l'azur le plus profond. Il resta longtemps à les contempler sans oser bouger.

Puis, d'un seul mouvement les deux hommes se rejoignirent à mi-chemin, scellant leurs lèvres et leur destin en un chaste baiser. Alors seulement le métamorphosé prit la parole, sans pour autant détourner les yeux de celui qu'il avait protégé « C'est… inattendu. ». Un long silence suivit la remarque alors que tous réfléchissaient à ses paroles.

Le chasseur hésitait, inquiet du sens de cette déclaration quand l'autre reprit pour s'expliquer : « Je m'appelle Castiel, et j'étais le seigneur de ce royaume. Un jour que je traversais la foret, mon cheval fut effrayé par un serpent et s'enfuit, me désarçonnant. Quand je me relevai, j'étais face à un homme. J'ignore s'il était magicien ou démon mais il se faisait appeler Crowley. Avant que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement, il m'avait jeté un sort me transformant en un immense corbeau. La malédiction ne pouvait être brisée que si une âme pure versait pour moi des larmes de regret sincère. Je t'ai aidé, parce-que je t'ai observé plusieurs fois que et tu es un homme de bien, mais je n'imaginais pas que je puisse un jour compter autant pour toi. »

_ Jamais je ne l'aurais cru moi-même, répondit le chasseur, mais nous y sommes maintenant, et je dois dire que contre toute attente, ça ne me déplait pas.

Alors qu'ils se regardaient en silence sous le charme l'un de l'autre, Bobby s'exclama : « Et alors ? » et Sam de renchérir, curieux : « La suite de l'histoire ! ».

Le seigneur Castiel s'assombrit en reprenant son récit. « Quand je me suis transformé en corbeau, il a lancé ses monstres contre moi et j'ai du m'enfuir. Mais de ce que j'ai pu entendre, il a prit possession du pouvoir et c'est désormais lui qui règne sur cette comptée avec le soutient de ses monstrueux serviteurs. » Il se tut, ses yeux voilés par la colère et la tristesse. Dean lui tenait la main d'un geste machinal de réconfort et Sam lui serra doucement l'épaule sans savoir quoi dire. Ce fut Bobby qui grogna pour les sortir de leur torpeur : « Et alors ? Vous allez tous rester là à pleurer comme des femmes, ou vous allez prendre une décision pour déloger ce fils de sorcière de nos terres ? Remuez-vous un peu, vous trois ! Je suis vieux, et il est hors de question que je meurs sous le règne d'un démon et de ses monstres ! »

Et tandis qu'ils se préparaient pour reprendre leur liberté, et que le soir tombait sur les chaumières endormies, le seigneur déchu et le chasseur s'assirent l'un contre l'autre, contemplant le crépuscule naissant.

C'était la fin d'une histoire et le commencement d'une autre.

* * *

To be continued...

La suite est en cours d'écriture, rassurez-vous. Et puisque vous avez probablement un peu de temps à perdre, un commentaire? Une critique? des tomates? Tout est bon pour l"artiste".


End file.
